Thanksgiving Special
by KrustyKrabFunfair
Summary: Orel gets inspired to please God but how far will it go? A mysterious priestess captures hearts and more.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This taiks place right B4/ douring the Thankgiving right b4 the Christmas that it's about two be on the last episoad.

It wuz Sunday in Moralton which is Orel's fav day cuz he gets to go to Church.

Orel was all "Golly, I really luv Church!"

And then Clay was all "Yeah I know..."

And then they wur there. They went in side and sat on that long bench thing that's in a Church. The sermon was abowt being thankful cuz it was allmost Thanksgiving.

Rev Putty read frum Da Bible, "O cum, let us sing un2 da Lord: let us maik a joyful noise 2 teh rock uv R salvashin. Lettuce come B-4 his presets w/ thanksgiving."

Orel thot the sermon was rly inspurashinull. Aftur it was over they wur walking out uv da church and Revrend Putty was there.

Orel was all "Hey Revrund, I uhgree with yew about how we shood be thankful and thank da Lord 4 da good stuff in R lives."

And Putty was all "That's Y they pay me da big bucks, kid."

Clay wuz drunk as usual and Bloberta was all "Uh maybee I shood drive"

And Clay wuz all "Yeah dat's a good 1"

They startid drivin awai and Orel and Shapey wur in the backseat (lol I said "backseat"). And Shapey was kicking Orel and screeming.

Bloberta was all "be nice to yur brother, Orel."

And Orel was all "Sorry, Mom"

Whenever they got home Doughy came ovur. He nocked on the door and Orel ansurrd the door, it was Doughy.

"Hi Orel" said Doughy

"Hi Doughy" said Orel

"Wanna play Super God?" said Doughy

"OK" said Orel

Orel went inside too get hiz ackshin figures. He went back to teh frunt yard wear Doughy was waiting 4 him.

Orel took the Super God action figure.

"I can maik a rock so big dat regular God can't move it!" said Orel as Super God

Doughy was like "You allwais get 2B Super God! Y R U so mean, Orel?"

"Golly, I wasn't trying to be meen... U can be Super God."

Orel handed the action figure to Doughy and their hands touched.

Orel was like "I'm thankful for you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Heyyyyyyyy I hope everybody lieks this fic! And if you don't like it then you can burn in Heaven!1 Nice reviews onlee!

The frunt door opened and Clay wuz leeving da hizzle-frazizzle. Bloberta wuz still insyde sitting on the couch.

"Where R U going?" yelled Bloberta

"Im going 2 da bar, now stop hurrassing me" yelled Clay

"Fine, go!" yelled Bloberta

"Hi Dad!" said Orel

When Clay got to Fogerty's Pub hiz boifriend wuz their. Daniel Stopframe was lewkin gewd 2 Clay and he was all like

"Hey Clay I new yood come hear, I been waitin for ya."

"I just caim here cuz I was hopping you'd B here and cuz I wantid to get drunk."

"Now ur speeking my langwidge."

They started tto drink sum uv dat brown stuff with teh ice cubes in it and B4 you could say they were drunk they wur drunk.

"OMG I'm so drunk!1" said Daniel

Then they startid maiking owt. All da kool ppl were at da bar. Bloberta Puppington wuznt there. Ms. Censordoll was there and she was lewkin at Daniel and Clay and thinkin they wur pretty smexy.

She turned to Mrs. Sculptham and said "Hey, chieck it owt. Dat's so hot I wanna take a picture and burn it!"

She wuz wasted.

Clay sat on Daniel's lap. They wur still maikin owt. Ever1 at da bar wuz into it cuz dey wur lewkin gewd.

Bloberta wuz still at home sewing herself a pare uv underware. She wood hav been so jellis if she knew wut Clay and Daniel wur dewing but she didnt know, she just sat their with an emptee mind. Bloberta was sitting on da couch and Clay was sitting on da coach!

Clay wuz lyke "Y duz R luv half 2B a secrit?"

And Daniel was lyke "Bcuz every1 is dumb except 4 us and they dunt under stand our love."

They wint 2 Daniel's howse 2 do sum stuff dat aint moral but is towtully sizzlin but then Clay's sell fone rang and he 4got to check who it was and it was Bloberta.

Bloberta was like "Hey Clay, I just wantid too know when you wur gunna get home?"

And Clay was like "Pretty soon, bye."

Daniel wuz lyke "Who haz da nerve to call while wear in da bedrewm?"

And Clay was lyke "That was Bloberta. I'm towtully turned off now and so I'm just gunna go."

And Daniel was so sad. When Clay left Daniel wrote an entry in hiz diaree. It said:

Dear Diarrhy,

I luv mai boyfrnd so much but hiz wife is alwaiz gettin in teh way! I got w/ her dat 1 tyme 8 yrs ago at teh Halloween party when she was dressed as a naughty angel but it didnt meen any thing! She thot I acshully lyked her, how embareassing!


	3. Chapter 3

When Clay got back Bloberta was all "It's tyme 4 dinnur."

Orel was like "I gotta go hav dinnur, bye Doughy."

And Doughy was lyke "Bye, Orel..."

And Orel wint insyde and they all 4 sat at teh dinnur tabel.

Orel was like "How do U show God your thankful?"

And Bloberta was like "By dressing nice on Sunday and by haveing a good attitude"

And Clay wuz like "By folowing all the lost Commandmints"

After diner Orel went too hiz rewm.

He lewked in da mirror and thot "God will be happy if I dress good on Sundai but He will B Xtra happy if I dress good everydai. God wants me to hav good attitude, if I dress with attitude dat wood be xtra good to."

The next day he happen to ran in2 Stephanie and he was lyke "Hey Stephanie, how do U dress w/ attitewd?"

And she was lyke "You gotta wear kool band shirts and axsessories."

And Orel was lyke "Gee, thnks."

Stephanie was lyke "An earing wood B a kool accessory, want one?"

And Orel wuz lyke "Yeah!"

And Stepahnie pearsed hiz left ear (that's teh strate one). He got a earing that was a silver cross.

After that Orel wint to da Bible Wherehouse and bought a Multiple Godgasm shirt. It was blakc with red wrighting. When he was wallking hoam it started 2 rain and hiz hare fell in hiz eye. He walked past Joe's howse and Joe punched Orel in da face 4 no reezin so Orel beet him up but he already gave Orel black eyes.

When he got home Clay was like "Orel! R U wearing guyliner?"

And Orel was like "No, I got black Is."

And Clay was like "OK, good."

And then Orel went up 2 hiz room and put on hiz new shurt. He thot he lewked good with his new ear-ring and shirt. His hair was still in his eye and he desided to leev it like that so onlee one uv his black eyes wood be showing.

"God will be so prowd uv me" Orel thot 2 him self.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 2sday and Revrind Putty was goin to the Chruch to taik care uv sum impurtant biznis. He walk in and start cleaning the powdeeum.

"I h8 my job" said Rev Putty

He wuz feelin' rly derpressed and think bout how he h8 lyfe when all of da sudden some one opened the door and walked in side the Church.

"Hi, are yew Reverend Putty?" said the most Beautfull Angel he had ever scene. She was wearing a brite green dress w/ pink belt at the waist. She had lite brown hare.

"Pleez, call me Rod" said Rev Putty

"Hey, I'm Christen. I've hurd good things abowt you and this Church." Said the most pretty persen in Moralton.

He was liek "Thats Y they pay me teh big bucks." and then he felt st00pid.

And She was like "Im a priestess and I wuz hoping I meen praying their was a job opening here."

And he was like "We don't hav a Wensday service, U can do that."

She was lyke "Thankies!"

As She put Her hand on hiz sholdur and he blush kawaiily.

"Oh I hired U but I forgot to enterview U." said Rev Putty

And Christen was like "I have 57 masters degreez and I noe how to speek Japaneez. I was a priestess at teh Church in mai home-town but I go..."

"Oh..." Said Rev Putty, curiously.

L8r that day Rod went home. He sent an Email to all da Church ppl to go to the new Winsday service.

The Email was lyke:

Hey dis is Revrend Putty,

We got a nother revrind at the Church now and she will be doing a Wensday service so every1 come 2 it or else.

Every one red the Email and was skepticull bout a female doin da Church talking thing.

Bloberta was like "How can woman teach da wurd of God, they dunt even lewk lyke Jesus!"

Clay looked at Bloberta and thot 4 a momint. "Yeah, it's baffulling." said Clay.

Rod invited Stefanie ovur to hiz howse 4 dinner.

When she got ther she was lyke "Hi, Dad"

And he was like "Hi honey. I made us sum Dlishiss poark chops."

And she was like "Dad, I dunt want pork chops! U noe I'm vegatatrian!"

And he was lyke "Yull eat dis pork chop and youll lyke it!"

And she was like "But, Daaaaaaaad!"

And he was lyke "At least eat teh brocklee."

And she was like "But I don't lyke brocklee!"

And he was like "If u eet ur vegiez u can hav sum uv this desert I maid. It's Devil's food cake."

After diner and desert Stephanie lewked sad and durpressed.

"What's wrong?" asked Rod

"Nuthing..." sed Steph obviussly lying.

"I can tell U got a problem." Said Rod.

"Well... it just taht I got fyred frum da sex store and I coodnt pay my rent and I got kicked owt uv my place." Said Steph.

"Stay here. I insist!" said Rod.

"Well, Ok... Thnx I guess." Said Steph.

"U done a gewd thing" Rod thought 2 himself.

Stephanie didnt want 2 stay w/ him but she had no where else too go.


	5. Chapter 5

The nxt day Orel wint 2 skool az usual. It was recess time and da kidz wur on da plaigrownd.

Doughy walked up too Orel and said "Hi, Orel. Y R U dressed lyke that?"

And Orel was all "It's so I can lewk g00d 4 God."

"We're suppost to look good for God?" queschined Doughy as he looked down at hiz too short tie.

"Of coaurse we are, how else will He knoe we're thankfull?" said Orel.

"Oh..." said Doughy, the prupeller on hiz beanie blowing in the wind.

Meanwhile at teh Putty house hold Stephanie was reeding the newzpaiper lookin fur a job. Rod enturd the room.

He was all "We have Church l8er so maik sure ur ready."

And she was all "I dunt go to Church, you nerd!"

And he was all "U do as long as u liv in mai howse!"

Revrind Putty took Stephanie's dress owt of the londree baskit. He was all "You can wear this win we go to Church tunite."

And she was all "But I dont wanna go."

And he was all "To bad! The Puttys go to Chruch!

Whan Orel got hoam frum skewl he wuz X-sided about going to Church.

Orel put hiz soot on went downstares and saw Clay sitting on the couche.

Orel was like "Hey, Dad. How come we got a new lady revrind at thuh Church? I thot saiving soles was a man's job."

And Clay was like "Yeah so did eye..." in a anoyed voice.

The Puttys wur getting red-E for Church too. Stephanie put on teh outfitt Rod layed out for her.

Rod yelled to Stehpanie on the othur syde uv da howse "Hey Stepahnie, wanna go to Le Fancy Sign aftur Church?"

And she was like "Okay."

And he was like "ur gunna love this new girl I hired, sheez da best."

And Sheph was lyke "Yeah.. We'll see..."

Everyone was at the Church sitting on teh bench thing whispuring bout the new priestess. No 1 else at the Church except Rod had met her cuz she just moved in2 town yesterdai mysteerisusly.

The door uv the Church opened and uh bright light shown in. Every body turned too see the misteariouse priestess...


	6. Chapter 6

Az Christen walked thru thuh door no1 cood taik there eyes off her. She slowly walked down the I-ull, Bible in hand. Everyone's doubts went awai as soon as they saw Her, She was cleerly filled w/ the luv uv God. She steped up 2 the powdeeum and opined Her Bible.

"He wuz rite... I do love Her." Stephanie thinking.

"Today's sermon iz abowt love" said Christen. "Thanksgiving is a gr8 tyme to show ppl that u luv them. But don't furget to love God teh most. U shood luv all da g00d ppl and you shoodnt h8 anyone unless they're a meanie who duznt buhleave in Jesus."

After it wuz ovur Christen wuz standing outside as the Puppingtons wur leeving the Chruch.

Orel say "I uhgree with yoo about how we shood luv ppl and God."

Christen was like "Rod told me you mite say that. By the way, kool hair-style."

"Thanks" said Orel flipping hiz hair and it fall back into his eye again.

Shapey ran up to Christen and hugged her.

"Your prettier than my mommy!" screamed Shapey.

"Oh heheh" Christen laffed embarassdedly and kawaii blush as she pushed Shaped back toward Bloberta. Blobetra wuz clearly unamewzed as she pouted her thin, almoast non-existint lips and lowered her thick, unkempt eyebrows into a scowl.

Bloberta grabbed Clay's rist and said "Lets go!1"

She dragged Clay B-hind her and teh kids followd. Christen waved bye and they waved back except Bloberta cuz sheez jellis uv Christen's g00dlooks.

Rod and Stephanie wur teh last ppl to leev teh Church. They stopped to talk with Christen.

Rod was like "Hey, this is my dotter, Stephanie."

And Christen was like "Hey Stephanie."

And Stephanie smiled and she was like "Hey..." and shyly l00ked awai and blushed.

Rod was like "We wur just talking and since ur new in town and everything.. umm... we just thot... do you want to come over tomoro 4 Thanksgiving?

Christen thot 4 a momint. She has a flashback of last Thanksgiving and stairs into the abyss. A single tear rolled doan her cheak. Sheez so missunderstewd.

"Ok, I'll be their." Said Christen.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey! I pacifically said nice reviews onlee!1 Wut's ur problim? Get over urself and stop flaming on my litteritchure!

Aftur Church Stephanie and Rod wint 2 Le Fancy Sign. They wur sitting at teh tabel waiting 4 there food.

"I can't wate for Thanksgiving 2moro." Said Rod sighing as he put his head in his hand aand elbow on the table.

"Yeah me to." Said Stephanie

The waitur brot sum bred to the table and it wuz yummy.

Then he was like "More Hawaiian Puch, Madame?"

"Yeah sure whatevur." Said Stephanie

The waiter left.

"Im gunna start da turkey fist thing in the morning." Said Rod.

"Fan-effing- tastic..." said Stephanie

"It will be fantasic." Rod said w/ a smile:)

Meanwhile, Clay is at Danielle's house and they R cuddeling on teh couch/coach.

Clay was like "Dis is so rullaxing 2 watch T.V. with you. Bloberta dusnt let me hav a T.V. cuz she don't want teh kidz to watch Spongebob cuz they wood turn into fairysexuals.

Clay layed doan and put his head on Daniel's lap.

Clay was like, "Dis is so cumfturble."

Daniel petted Clay's hair and they kept watching Queer Eye for the Straight Guy cuz its there fav show too watch drunk.

Clay was all "I wish I cood be with u 2moro on Thankgiving. I h8 mai famlee I dunt wanna spend Thanksgibing with them I wanna spend it with teh man I luv!1"

And then Daniel was all "I know what make you not so worryd." As he poored Clay unother drink.

Clay was all "How did u knoe whiskey is mai fav? Dat Y I luv U, Daniel!"

Daniel leans in for to kiss Clay sweetly (soooo much LOVE!111) and then they wint 2 da bedrewm.

It was so good and when Clay wuz leaving he was liek "I'll never do that with those in there for that long ever again; or will I?"


	8. Chapter 8

The next dai Rod was cooking and herd a ring at teh doorbell.

He was all "Stephanie, can u get that, it's problee Christen."

Stephanie could feel hur heart race as she reached out her sweaty hand to opin and twisted teh nob. She opined the doar and saw Christen standing there with such a bootiful smile dat lights up the rewm and holding a pie dat smelled so good onlee an angel could hav maid it.

Christen was like "Hi Stephanie, I just threw this together at teh last minnit. I hope you like apple pie!"

And Stephanie was all "Yeah, I love you, I mean it!"

And Christen was like "Great, 'cause I maid plunty to go arownd!"

Christen put the pie on da tabel with teh food dat Rod maid. Rod came in frum da kitchin and he was wearing hiz aprin that sed "God's Chef" it.

Rod was all "Christen, I'm so glad you cud maik it! Oh, did you bring dat pie rite their? You didnt half 2 bring any thing!"

And Christen was all "Oh yeah but it was no trouble!"

There was a ringing sownd and then Rod was all "That's the uhvin, the turkee shud be ready."

Then he walking intwo teh kichen. He walked out uv teh kichin holding a big silver platter wif a rownd silver lid. He put it on da middel uv teh tabel and lifted the lid. The turkey was da purfict shaid of goaldin broan. Rod carved the turkee w/ a big nife. He put it on all there plaits and they fixed their plaits and sat down 2 eat.

Rod was all "Before we eat we shood sai a prair."

Stephanie was all "Hey Dad! I want too sai da prayer!"

And Rod was all "OK, go ahead honey"

Everybudy bowed their heds and clowzed there eyes.

Stephanie was all, "Dear God, pleez make my Dad not be such a nerd! Also, pleez make hiz horrible cooking taste guhd! Amen!1"

Christen giggled amd they started too eat.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Orel and Clay wur in da Study and Clay was all "Orel, how wood u lyke to go on a father and son outing 2gether?"

And Orel was all "Father and son! And how!"

Then Clay and Orel wint into the random gun room that Orel never noticed. Clay gave Orel a gun and he was so happy. He desided to prectise shooting in da yard and then Doughy showed up and got all jelly about how Orel got to go on a hunting trip with his dad. Doughy wished hiz dad cud be as nice and sweet and wunderfull as Clay. Orel packed uh bunch of junk and they went on da hunting trip.

While they wur gone the Putty's kept inviting Christen over and Christen thot they wur rly kool but She had no idea that they both wur secretlee in love with Her. All the tyme She was getting txt messeges frum Stephanie sayin "Hey lets go 2 sumwear" So they wur hanging owt sometimes and Rod thought it wuz just innocent friendship and so did Christen, no1 new bout Stephanie's secrit luv.

Rod called Christen one dai and said "How cum You are spending all ur tyme with Stephanie, You shood be w/ me!"

And then Christen was like, "We can hang out to, I didnt meen 2 hurt ur feelings."

So Christen and Rod started hanging out and Rod took her 2 all da kewlest hangouts in Moralton.

One nite Stephanie and Rod wur sitting around the house and Stehanie was all "Hey Dad, I nowtissed yoov ben hanging ouwt with Christen a lot."

And Rod was like "Uhh I guess I havent thought bout it" as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I mean it doesnt seam like that much. Actually I kinda thought u wur hanging out with her a lot."

And Stephanie was like "Ohh umm I mean I guess so. Wear just rly good friends."

And Rod was like "Yeah I'm just good friends with Christen too."

And they both blushed and l00ked awai.


	10. Chapter 10

Orel and Clay had 2 come hoam early frum the hunting trip becuz Orel had clumzilly shot himself in the legg. He becaim bitter and started bein meen 2 Clay fur no reezin. Hiz black eyes healed and he started wearing guyliner 4 reals just to bug Clay. He started telling peeple Clay hitz him evin tho it iznt tru! He even maid a stop moshion animashin about how bad Clay is and forced every1 to watch it. It was terribull.

Clay sat alown in his studee and thot "Y is my lyfe so sad?" as he drank awai teh secrit payne dat wuz deep inside.

Orel was in hiz room staering out the window into teh dark rain. The wind howled as rain-drops violentlee hit the glass. Tears started to fall down his face az he staired intwo the drakness. He wiped hiz eyes and smugged hiz guyliner, but he didnt cair.

He l00ked up to teh Heavins and said "Why, God? Why did you maik me soo clum-Z? How cood u let me sh00t myself in teh leg?"

He tryed to reed the Bible but it dudnt help, he still felt sad and angree and hiz leg hurt rilly bad. He wished hiz dad had never took him on dat hunting trip.

It was Saturday nite so Orel hadnt gone 2 skool that day and it was still during Thanksgiving brake so all day he had just sat arownd the flippidy-floppidy-floop and thot bout how sad he wuz becuz that he accidentlee shot himself. He blamed Clay for teh accident cuz he coodnt accept that he wuznt God's fav person. He thot God luved him teh most cuz he's rly stuck up.

Clay nocked on da door and caim in. He was all "Hey son, I just wanted to chack on u and maik shure u don't need anyhting."

Orel stood up and limped over to Clay in a rage. He was all "This iz ur folt!1" as he waved his crutch at Clay. "God luvs me not u!"

Clay went back 2 hiz Studee and cryd all nite.


	11. Chapter 11

The nex day every1 was getting redee for Church. Orel put on his suit and his earing and his guyliner and he thot he l00ked pretty kool. And then he rote sum names on his kast so he could seem populur.

Bloberta banged her big, swollen knuckles on teh door and yelled, "Hey Orel! Hurry up, Church is onlee in 2 hourz!" As she walked awai Orel could feel da whole howse shake with eatch step she took. When every one was redee they all grabbed there umbrelluhs and got in the car.

Orel watched the rane fall and thot God must be making it rain (lol God's _making it rain_! It's cannon!... to the Bible) just for him becuz of how sad he was.

They got their urly and waited 4 Church to start as they wur sitting on the bench or whatever. Christen walked in and She notissed that Orel was wearing a cast. She was like "Hey, Orel. You know: God can heel that iif u ask Him to."

And Orel was like, "Yeah I knoe but it'll still take like a year or something..."

And Christen was like "If I ask Him it will only taik a secind."

Christen sed a prayer and put her hand on teh cast. All uv the suddin the payne wuz gone! The cast disinigr8ed into thin air and Orel cood walk again!11

"Golly! Thanks!" said Orel

And Christen was all "Don't thank Me, it was God who healed yoo."

Orel bowed his hed to thank God. Rod and Stephanie entered the bilding. Rod got up on the stage and Stephanie sat next 2 Christen in thuh frunt roe. Everyone looked up at Rod in sciellence. They wurr ready for Rod to begin the sermon but Rod wuz nerviss.

Rod said, "Today's sermon is about... umm.. I didn't prepair a sermon actually. I tryed to think of something but I coodnt consintr8 cuz I have a secret."

He stepped doan frum the staig and said "Christen, I think I'm in luv w/ u.

And then Stephanie was like "No! Christen, I'm in love with you!1"

And then Christen was like "Actually I hav a secret 2... I'm sorry but I can't d8 either uv U becuz I'm not a human, I'm an angel... I died last Thanksgiving."

And then Stephanie was lyke, "I shood hav known!"

And Rod was like "If you are a angel then Y are you heere on Earth?"

And Christen was like, "I came here to save the soles of unGodly peeple but everyone here in Moralton is allredy good and perfict so that means I need to go somewhere else whear ppl need Me. I'll alwaiz remember Moralton and all the gr8 ppl I met hear."

Everyone was crying except Bloberta. Christen walked outsyde and everyone followd. God stopped making it rain (lulz). The clouds parted and a beem uv lite shined thru. A halo appeared ovur Her head as She floated bakc intwo Heaven.


End file.
